New Slayer
by Re-writing Destiny
Summary: Slayers all over the world were activated. Some know that they have this power, many dont. This follows a 16 year old girl from England. (ive only just started watching Angel,starting with s3,so if i get anything wrong, correct me R&R plz)
1. Default Chapter

Midnight. If I fall asleep now, I'll get 7 hours sleep. The 16 year old girl tossed and turned in her bed. 1am. If I fall asleep now, I'll get 6 hours sleep But she didnt fall asleep. In fact, the girl felt wide awake. 2:30am. Fuck it. The girl threw the covers back on her bed, (not for the first time in the past two weeks) and slowly opened her bedroom and walked down the hallway. Why do I have to be awake at this time? Creaking down the stairs and walking through the dining room into the kitchen, the girl realised that she could see quite well, considering the room was almost pitch black, except for the streetlight shining in through the curtains in the living room. Strange...Oh well. Guess there must be some truth in the"eat carrots, theyre good for your eyesight". She opened the cupboard door and pulled out a glass, walked the length of the kitchen to fill it up with water. Stubbing her toe on something, the girl mutters "fuck. ouch. fuck". Catching her reflection in the window, the girl noticed that she didnt look like shit. Which was suprising, due to the entire lack of sleep for almost two weeks. The lack of sleep wouldnt bother her, only Ive got a bloody chemistry exam tomorrow...well, this morning, and staying awake in it will be hard enough, never mind answering the bloody questions. Glancing in the window again, the girl noticed that she had slight bags under the eyes. Looks like a job for concealer later. She felt tired, all the time. Probably because, for the 4 hours sleep she was getting a night, she made herself stay awake all day, to prevent disrupting her sleep pattern even more. Trouble was, when it got dark, she was wide awake again and full of energy, no matetr how tired she felt inside. Looks like another trip to the doctor. Probably got some life-threatening disease to make up for all the times ive NOT been ill. 


	2. Dreams

The boy stood, sword raised in hand, looking at the two vampires that surrounded him. He briefly looked around the square ring, saw the people..well, if you can call them people...cat calling and hoping for a truly gruesome death. His. This was the second time that day that he'd had to fight for his life, and he was tired, his muscles ached and he was sick of being stuck in the dimension. He noted that if he got backed into a corner, he was finished. Especially with two vampires, both around 6 foot, one with claws that reminded him of Logan, or Wolverine from X-Men. iAnd, if theyre anything LIKE that, well, I better steer clear. /i He thought to himself. i People always said that my arrogance would be the death of me...maybe theyre more right than even they thought./i The first vampire lunged for him, and the boy ducked, only to be caught by the second ones foot in his face, blood splayed backwards from his lower lip as he bit down on it. Standing up and spinning the sword around, he managed to shove it deep into the leg of the second vampire, making it roar. Simultaneously, the first vampire, ran its claws down the boys back, drawing a spray of blood into the vampires face. The boy screamed and, the first vampire, slightly distracted by the blood on its face, felt the blade of the boys sword go through its chest, a little way from the heart. i Dammit. /i Clenching his jaw, trying not to scream in pain, the boy yanked the sword out of the first vampires chest, but just before he managed to do it, the second vampires fist caught the boys face, and knocked him sideways, the sword going with him, and slicing through the first vampire, through its heart and dusting it. i Well, at least the claw ones gone. /i The second vampire, enraged, knocked the sword from the boys hand, and picked it up itself. i Oh shit. /i The vampire snarled and dived towards the boy, and the boy dove to the side and the vampire moved. The boys arm ached from swinging the sword, and his back was stinging and bleeding like crazy. He tried to turn the pain into something productive, like anger so that he could get strength from it and work through the pain, which he had to do quickly because the vampire righted itself, gave another snarl and swung the sword at the boy. The boy quickly dropped to the ground, and the sword swished above him, about where his legs would have been. i And without those, I really cant fight.../i The boy got very pissed off and flung himself at the vampires legs, toppling it to the ground, and the boy started to punch the vampire repeatedly, sweat running down his face, down his bare chest, which was mingled with the blood from his bloody and bruised back. Each punch hurt the boys fists, but hey, i Its a die or kill situation, and I refuse to die. /i The vampires face was bleeding all over the place, and the boy could no longer tell the difference between his blood and the vampires. iAs long as its mostly his, I dont care. /i The boy decided enough was enough and rolled off the vampire, and reached for the sword. But something distracted him. Among all the demons and the few humans that were here, and the humans that were, were pretty bruised and battered and dressed badly. But this human girl, her hair tied back neatly, wearing white shorts and a white strap top, was obviously here, but not here. He looked right at her eyes, and she looked back, and she knew that he could see her, and this frightened the girl even more than she already was. Looking around, no-one else but the boy had noticed her. This distraction almost cost the boy his life, as the vampire dived on him, but the boy already had the sword in his hands and beheaded it easily. Pushing his hair out of his eyes and standing up, much to the dismay of the crowd, he looked over for the girl and saw her again, watching the fight with curiousity yet fright. Then she flickered and disappeared.  
  
The girl screamed and woke up.  
  
*********************************************************************** 


End file.
